Sacrifício
by dlz
Summary: MM. Clark reflete sobre suas escolhas, e alguém que ele nem imaginava se dispõe a ajudálo a entender melhor o seu destino e os sacríficios a que deverá se submeter em nome de um propósito maior. Episódio FALLOUT. Oneshot! R


**Título**: Sacrifício  
**Autor**: dlz  
**Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Sumário**: FIC SPOILER. Clark reflete sobre suas escolhas, e alguém que ele nem imaginava se dispõe a ajudá-lo a entender melhor o seu destino e os sacríficios a que deverá se submeter em nome de um propósito maior. Pós-FALLOUT. Oneshot!

* * *

Da janela do celeiro, Clark contemplava o pôr-do-sol com os pensamentos mergulhados em memórias vívidas e tendo como única lembrança de Raya as palavras de reprovação quanto a não aceitação do seu destino e o perigo que poderia se sobrepor à humanidade caso ele não assumisse seu manto como outrora anunciado inclusive por Jor-El. 

Imaginava se por trás daquela intrincada e incompreensível trama que era sua vida não existiria algum tipo de ordem ou razão. Mas era difícil para Clark conceber tal possibilidade. Era como se tudo não passasse de meras coincidências ou brincadeiras do acaso. Mas toda vez que pensava em tal hipótese, palavras de Jonathan, do Professor Joseph Willoebrook, do cientista Virgil Swann, e mesmo de Milton Fine e Zod, mas principalmente de Jor-El e Raya ecoavam em sua mente, e ele sabia que estava havia algo maior para o qual deveria se preparar.

Clark suspirou. Nada era como ele desejou que fosse. Como se não bastasse o fato de que atravessava um dos momentos mais difíceis de sua vida, em que não apenas havia perdido o pai adotivo, como o biológico, que agora se recusava a manifestar-se para ele rompendo assim o único elo que tinha quanto a sua verdadeira origem, aliado ao fato de que perdera a mulher que acreditava que amava para aquele que imaginou um dia ter sido seu melhor amigo, Clark também não conseguia compreender a grandiosidade daquilo que o futuro lhe reservava.

Foi então que, com pensamentos tumultuados, ele sentiu uma presença, alguém que sabia que se aproximava desde que estacionou o carro em frente à casa.

"Smallville?"

"Lois" disse ele, recompondo-se e virando-se para vê-la.

"E ai? Dia difícil?"

Clark sorriu um sorriso amargo. Ela não fazia idéia do quanto seu dia havia sido difícil.

"Achei que estivesse em Metropolis... com Oliver" desconversou ele.

"Ollie precisou ir a Star City resolver uns assuntos pessoais" disse ela caminhando pelo loft e apoiando sua pasta sobre o sofá para tirar do seu interior um documento que trazia consigo, quando completou, entregando-o a ele: "Pode entregar isso à Sra Kent? É da Fundação Queen"

Clark estendeu a mão para pegar o documento, e o examinou rapidamente.

"Achei que tivesse encerrado a carreira de assessora política" comentou, referindo-se ao fato dela estar ali para entregar o documento a sua mãe.

"Ainda não" respondeu ela. "Vou continuar ajudando a Sra Kent até ela arrumar alguém para me substituir. Enquanto isso vou escrevendo meus artigos para o Inquisitor"

Clark sorriu, mas nada disse, e continuou a examiná-la, imaginando se havia mais alguma coisa a dizer antes de ir embora, ao que ela então sorriu, e completou:

"Não vai esquecer não é?" perguntou, apontando para o documento na mão de Clark.

Ele rolou os olhos, e balançou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso.

"Não, Lois. Não vou esquecer de entregar"

"Ótimo!" exclamou ela, dando-lhe as costas e caminhando em direção às escadas, enquanto Clark colocava o documento sobre o sofá e se virava novamente para a janela a fim de apreciar as primeiras estrelas que brilhavam nos céus agora em tons laranja e rosa de Smallville.

Foi então que Lois se virou para vê-lo novamente e parou no topo das escadas.

"Muito bem" disse ela, voltando alguns passos, e depositando a pasta sobre o sofá, e Clark se virou para vê-la. "Por que não se abre e me conta de uma vez o que o está aborrecendo?"

Confuso e surpreso, Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas, e Lois completou, cruzando os braços e encarando-o nos olhos com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios:

"Você não é muito bom para contar seus segredos e eu também não sou muito boa para dar conselhos. Logo, tenho certeza que somos uma dupla e tanto"

Ele sorriu, e disse:

"Você não desiste mesmo"

"Nunca. É o meu charme" corrigiu ela, com um sorriso. "Além do mais, eu sei que você gosta de mim por causa disso" brincou ela, com deboche.

"Ah... gosto?" devolveu ele, no mesmo tom.

Lois apenas balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

Clark suspirou, enquanto ainda sorria e a encarava. Não havia nada no que Lois ou qualquer outra pessoa pudesse realmente ajudá-lo que não dependesse unicamente dele. Porém, olhando para ela, e seus grandes olhos castanho esverdeados repletos de brilho e determinação, ele pensou 'Por que não?'.

"Já chegou um momento na sua vida em que você parou para pensar que as coisas não aconteceram exatamente como planejou?" perguntou ele.

Lois arqueou as sobrancelhas, e sorriu, como se estivesse impressionada com o tamanho do problema que tinha diante de si.

Clark sorriu, e balançou a cabeça.

"Tudo bem. Esquece o que eu disse" pediu ele.

"Sim" respondeu ela, subitamente.

Foi então que Clark levantou os olhos para fitá-la.

"Quando eu era pequena, gostava de inventar histórias" começou ela. "Minha mãe dizia que eu tinha uma imaginação bem fértil para a minha idade e que daria uma excelente escritora" revelou, surpreendendo Clark, que sorriu, solidário com suas lembranças. "Meu pai, por outro lado, dizia que era bobagem, e eu não entendia o porquê disso. Depois de muitos anos, descobri que talvez ele quisesse dizer que eu deveria me preocupar com coisas de menina, e me substimava pelo fato de que sempre quis um filho homem e acabou tendo duas filhas mulheres. Mas por ser muito pequena eu não sabia e não entendia essas coisas, e nada importava porque minha mãe estava lá para me mimar e dizer que eu era capaz de qualquer coisa... até que um dia, ela se foi"

Clark abaixou os olhos, e suspirou, pois além de compartilhar com Lois da mesma dor da perda de um ente querido e saber o quanto ainda devia ser difícil para ela falar naquilo, também imaginava como devia ser desconfortável revelar algo tão íntimo e pessoal, principalmente para ele, que nada mais era do que o sujeito com quem Lois sempre implicava.

"E eu era apenas uma garotinha assustada que ficava pensando o que poderia esperar dali em diante" continuou ela, e fitando-o, completou: "Aquilo não foi algo que eu tinha planejado"

Clark suspirou, e ao ouvir aquelas palavras, imaginou que seus problemas não eram maiores do que os de qualquer pessoa. Apenas proporcionais às suas capacidades.

"Sinto muito, Lois" disse ele. "Se não quiser mais falar sobre isso..."

"Tudo bem, Clark" disse ela, gentil. "É bom relembrar o que me impulsionou a encarar a vida da forma como encaro todos os dias"

Clark sorriu, certo de que Lois era mais forte do que imaginava.

"Não sei o que realmente o incomoda, Smallville" disse ela, subitamente, aproximando-se da janela e olhando para fora, enquanto ele apenas a observava. "Mas vou lhe contar uma história que me ajudou a mudar a forma de eu lidar com a vida" e virando-se para vê-lo, começou: "Quando estávamos numa de nossas muitas e muitas mudanças, e eu já estava com meus dezesseis anos de idade e simplesmente odiava a idéia de novamente ter que largar tudo e seguir em frente com meu pai para a Europa e morar em mais um quartel no meio do nada, deixando para trás sonhos e conquistas, o que era um sacrifício imenso, eu me dei conta pela primeira vez que não havia realizado coisa alguma que realmente me impulsionasse para algo ainda maior"

Confuso, Clark enrugou a testa, enquanto Lois continuou:

"É complicado falar isso depois de tanto tempo, mas esse com certeza foi um dos momentos em que percebi que as coisas não aconteceram da forma como eu esperava que acontecessem. Eu não apenas não sabia o que queria, como todos os meus esforços estavam concentrados em provar mais para o meu pai do que para mim mesma do que eu realmente era capaz. Claro, eu também tive meus momentos em que só queria tirá-lo do sério e aborrecê-lo"

Lois então sorriu, e mordeu os lábios.

"Naquele mesmo dia, enquanto martelavam à minha mente as frases 'isso não foi o que planejei' e 'isso não era o que eu queria', e terminava de fazer minhas malas, descobri que não havia mais nada exceto um sabonete molhado no banheiro do meu quarto. E pensei como levaria aquilo. Eu poderia tê-lo deixado, mas saí em busca de um saco plástico para ter onde guardá-lo. Meus pensamentos estavam longes, como no quanto não me agradava a idéia daquela nova mudança, não saber o que seria da minha vida dali em diante e os sonhos que ainda me restavam. Foi então que encontrei, na última gaveta de uma cômoda, uma saboneteira vazia"

Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas, e Lois continuou, com um sorriso:

"E aquilo não foi o que eu planejei. Era como se sempre tivesse estado lá, esperando por mim, por aquele exato momento em que eu deveria encontrá-la"

Clark sorriu, não muito certo do que Lois pretendia dizer com aquilo, embora desconfiasse.

"Você deve pensar que eu sou uma louca ao querer comparar os mistérios da vida com uma saboneteira, Smallville. Mas o fato é que foi naquele momento que eu soube que a vida queria me dizer algo... que eu não deveria querer controlar tudo, mas permitir que as coisas seguissem o seu curso natural, pois no momento certo algo melhor que o planejado aconteceria"

"Como a Harley Davidson" lembrou ele.

"Como a Harley Davidson" repetiu ela.

Houve um silêncio, enquanto Lois e Clark se examinavam, e ele sorriu.

"Sabemos tão pouco... sobre tudo" disse ele.

Lois suspirou, pensativa, e também sorriu.

"É o velho ditado: 'a vida não é um segredo a ser desvendado, mas um mistério a ser vivido'. E só nos resta aprender como" completou ela, pegando a pasta e caminhando em direção às escadas. "Boa sorte com seus pensamentos, Smallville!"

"Lois?" chamou ele.

E ela parou novamente ao topo das escadas e se virou para vê-lo.

"Você mentiu" disse ele, sorrindo.

Lois enrugou a testa, confusa, ele completou:

"Disse que não era boa o bastante para dar conselhos"

Lois sorriu, e deu de ombros.

"Também menti sobre outra coisa" completou ela, e ele enrugou a testa, confuso. "Não é um segredo tão grande saber quem realmente é Clark Kent" revelou "Talvez um dia eu descubra..." e com um sorriso enigmático, Lois desceu as escadas do loft para ir embora.

Clark sorriu, e enquanto ouvia o barulho do veículo de Lois se afastar, pensava a respeito das coisas que ela disse. Se era coincidência ou destino, sabia que ela estava certa quanto à existência de uma ordem natural para os acontecimentos, e que jamais poderia compreender ou controlar as coisas boas e ruins que aconteceriam na sua vida, tal como Jor-El certa vez o advertiu, e que enquanto não assumisse seu destino, haveria sacrifícios aos quais deveria se submeter, e que estariam sempre além da sua compreensão.

**FIM**


End file.
